


Paint it black

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Neverwinter Nights, Pillars of Eternity, Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mindfuck, Scarlet Chorus, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: Иногда зло побеждает (с)Сборник драбблов по играм Обсидианов.





	1. Оспа (Пятый Глаз, фем!Вершительница, ОСы)

Оспу разбудило собственное тело — встрепенулось, когда поняло, что ему срочно нужно поблевать. Оспа отнесся к его желанию с понимаем. Он поспел даже доползти до выхода из палатки и удобно распластался на пузе. Рвало насухую, долго и тяжко, но как схлынуло — Оспа утерся, запил теплой водой привкус желчи — и словно заново родился. 

Ватага после ночного дебоша еще отсыпалась. Только Трупоед и Колючка стучали костями, беззлобно переругиваясь. Оспа подсел к ним, сунув под зад пустой ящик, спросил:

— Что на кону?

— Перепих, — буркнула Колючка. — Против его сапог.

— Сапоги-то — дерьмо, — заметил Оспа, потому что был парнем справедливым и тем гордился.

Трупоед гоготнул. 

— А у ней сисек нет, и половины зубов — тоже. 

— Хватит, чтобы хер тебе откусить, — огрызнулась Колючка. 

Оспа широко зевнул. Любил он утренний лагерь — притихший и сонный. Земля дрожала, иногда крупно вздрагивая, словно больная псина, но Оспа наловчился этого не замечать.

Пятый Глаз высунулся из-за палаток, как червь из яблока. Будто почуял, гаденыш, что пора подпортить разомлевшему Оспе жизнь.

— Эй, ты! — визгливо позвал он, истерично хихикнув. — Оспа! Тащись сюда, ты мне нужен. 

Оспа сплюнул под ноги и, крякнув, поднялся с ящика. Колючка и Трупоед поглядели ему в спину — потом, видать, снова вернулись к игре. Оспа, петляя между палаток — по большей части притихших, но из некоторых постанывали — добрался до Пятого Глаза, едва не пританцовывавшего на месте. Тот только рукой махнул, веля следовать за собой.

— Чего надо-то? — буркнул Оспа. — Член тебе подержать, пока ты ссышь?

Пятый Глаз захихикал.

Скоро понесло трупной вонью от насаженных на колья и полуразложившихся на солнце мятежников. Оспа неуютно поежился, поняв, что они идут к шатру Голосов Нерата. В животе все скрутило дурным предчувствием.

— Подожди-ка здесь, — велел Пятый Глаз.

Полог он задернул неплотно, и Оспа, уже понимая, что вряд ли ему доведется вернуться к своим, шустро заглянул внутрь.

На походной койке лежала девка. Живая и чистенькая. Дрыхла, подсунув ладонь под щеку, и красивая белая коленка высовывалась из-под одеяла.

Пятый Глаз мышью юркнул к столу, заваленному бумагами, и взял парочку — свернутых в трубки и запечатанных. Оспа смекнул отступить от входа, но успел заметить — вокруг девкиной щиколотки будто обвилось что, похожее на зеленый дым.

— На, — сказал Пятый Глаз и сунул Оспе сумку с гербом Хора. — Доставишь, куда покажу.

Оспа взял. В голове одни соображения наскакивали на другие, смешивались в кашу какую-то.

— Я тут не бумажки таскать, — медленно сказал Оспа. — Певчим Крови был, Певчим Крови и подохну.

Пятый Глаз залился истеричным хихиканьем, подавился воздухом и закашлялся.

— Ты теперь — руки Голосов, — сказал он торжественно и тут же снова заржал. — Но ты руки-то не распускай.

Он похлопал Оспу по плечу, довольный своей дебильной шуткой.

— А прошлый где? — спросил Оспа зачем-то, хотя ему, конечно, было плевать.

— Сдох, — с неожиданным спокойствием сказал Пятый Глаз. 

В шатре кто-то зазвякал пряжками. Пятый Глаз ждал, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, и Оспе тоже ничего другого, кроме как ждать, не оставалось.

Потом полог решительно откинули изнутри, и чистенькая девка встретилась с Оспой взглядом — и тут же равнодушно отвела глаза.

— Доброго утречка, дорогая моя Вершительница, — пропел Пятый Глаз. 

— Ты-то хоть спишь? — спросила девка-вершительница.

Пятый Глаз затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

— Зачем нужны глаза, если они никуда не смотрят? — спросил он. — Иди, дорогая Вершительница. Сейчас тебе тут не понравится.

Девка дернула плечом. Глянула на Пятого Глаза, как на хромую лошадь, которую добить бы, но жалко. И молча кивнула.

Пятый Глаз отвел полог для Оспы. Изнутри приятно пахнуло — фруктами и то ли маслом каким, то ли палочками, которые жгли аристократы. У стола клубился зеленый туман, постепенно обрастая доспехами, принимая знакомую форму.

— Принимай повышение, — шепнул Пятый Глаз.

Оспа шагнул вперед, и полог упал за его спиной.


	2. Белоручка (Голоса Нерата/фем!Вершительница, ОЖП)

Белоручка сроду не была красавицей, а над щелью между передними зубами парни подчас и вовсе смеялись.

Но пальцы у Белоручки были — словно у аристократки какой: запястья — тонкие, с изящно выступающей косточкой, ногти — округлые, розовые. Один купец, расхваливая ее руки, сравнивал нежность кожи с дорогими тканями, которые перевозил — потом, правда, все слова позабыл, когда насиловал ее на сеновале. Белоручка нащупала в сухой траве рукоять серпа. Пальцы не дрожали ни когда она одним движением ловко отсекла ему руку по локоть, ни когда пыталась спрятать труп в душистом сене.

Ума у Белоручки было поменьше, чем ловкости, но когда в деревне начался переполох, она уже шагала на восток. Думала прийти в другую деревеньку, но издали почуяла запах огня — а вскоре услышала крики, сливающиеся в нестройный вой, песню, марш.

Ума у Белоручки было поменьше, чем храбрости. Она пошла вперед.

 

Со временем у Белоручки появилась своя палатка, на одну — и довольно просторная. Откидывая полог, Белоручка видела трупы мятежников, насаженные на колья и обклеванные птицами. Ей нравилось.

Иногда она говорила с Голосами Нерата; порой слушала его бормотание, порой — истории из цветных книжек, которые ему приносили. Белоручка не боялась его — все знали, что Голоса поглощает только тех, кого считает необыкновенным, а Белоручка была такой же, как еще сотня баб в Хоре. 

— Где она? — спросил Голоса Нерата, когда Белоручка, отвесив ему небрежный поклон, вошла в шатер. — Мы желаем видеть ее немедленно, мы не можем ждать.

Она — это Вершительница, шустрая на язык и подраться не дура. Болтали, она была из знати и специально обучалась говорить, но в лагере себя вела, как любой другой хорист — без роду без племени.

Белоручка шмыгнула носом.

— От разведки пока ничего не слышно.

— Значит, пошлите больше разведчиков! — потребовал Архонт. — Мы не желаем потерять ее, и если это случится, ничто, никакие жертвы...

Его голос возвысился, наполняя весь шатер — и вдруг оборвался, как нитка в веретене. Белоручка аккуратно отступила к выходу из шатра.

— Останься! — резко окликнул Голоса. — Он слишком медлит, почему он так медлит, нам стоит заменить его...

Снаружи послышался шум. Белоручка различила пронзительный визг Пятого Глаза, требующего не соваться. Потом полог резко откинули, и в шатер ввалились трое: сам Глаз, Фуга и девка, в которой Белоручка лишь со второго взгляда признала Вершительницу. Морда у нее была вся в крови, и она висела на Фуге, едва переставляя ноги.

Пятый Глаз суетился, как нянька, смешно причитая. Фуга встревоженно сопела. 

— Дитя... — прошелестел Голоса. 

Он замер на мгновение, а потом взорвался гневом:

— Постель, тупицы! Медленно, медленно, медленно! Медленно двигаетесь, медленно думаете! 

Белоручка кинулась помочь, и втроем они уложили тихо застонавшую Вершительницу на походную койку, застеленную чем-то мягким и гладким. Белоручка убрала с лица Вершительницы ком слипшихся от крови волос и обнаружила на месте глаза темную ямку. Что ж, видала она и похуже.

— Помирает? — хрипло спросила Фуга. — Я поняла, что плохо дело, как глаз вытек, а она не отвечала на то, что я... Ее пришлось долго тащить, Баррик нес, но пролезть в шатер ему было сложно, и... 

— Мы позаботимся о тебе, — сказал Голоса. Фуга замолчала. — Наша милая Вершительница, нам следовало бы разозлиться на тебя за то, как неосторожно ты обходишься с даром своей хрупкой жизни, но... мы в замешательстве.

Он замер на несколько мгновений посреди шатра. Вершительница тяжело дышала, как умирающая. 

Голоса Нерата снял одну перчатку, и зеленый дым засочился из пустого доспеха, скользнул к телу Вершительницы, обласкал ее лицо и ребра. Сипение из ее дыхания исчезло.

Фуга широко улыбнулась.

— Уходите, — велел Голоса; лик одной из масок повернулся к Белоручке. — Не ты. Ты будешь нам нужна.

 

Белоручка вышла из шатра, шатаясь. Лицо ее было мокрым от крови, к горлу липким комом подступала рвота.

Но, по крайней мере, он оставил Белоручке ее прекрасные руки.


	3. Бледен Марк наблюдал (Бледен Марк, м!Вершитель, Голоса Нерата)

Вершитель смешной — молодой, рыженький, невысокий ростом; в Зале Суда он старается выглядеть значительней, серьезней, старше.

Бледен Марк наблюдает, как мальчик, бледнея от серьезности ситуации, предъявляет Тунону доказательства вины Голосов Нерата. Тунон складывает их, как камешки на чашу весов; скоро они перевешивают то, что в официальных законах называется «презумпцией невиновности».

Когда мальчик пошел в атаку на Горный Шпиль, его сопровождала ликующая ватага, одуревшая от запаха крови.

Когда мальчик возвращался из своих вылазок (покрытый сажей — из Горящей Библиотеки, покрытый пылью — из Твердыни Часовых, покрытый ссадинами — из Моря Клинков), он шел к Голосам Нерата, чтобы швырнуть свои достижения к его ногам, как вражеский флаг.

Когда мальчик бодрствовал свою смену у костра, и глубокие тени облизывали шрам на его щеке...

...Бледен Марк наблюдал. 

Звезды, под которыми ходил мальчик, отличались от тех, что были над его головой, когда Бледен Марк действительно жил. В словах, которые говорил мальчик, мелькали порой сожаление или горячая симпатия, которых Бледен Марк никогда не чувствовал. Капли крови, которые пролил мальчик, и сравниться не могли с теми реками, которые пустил Бледен Марк — во славу правосудия, во славу Кайрос, ради денег, чтобы защитить себя, потому что хотел...

Бледен Марк давно не вспоминал о прошлом; он никогда не перечитывал однажды изученные книги.

Бледен Марк отправился за Голосами Нерата, потому что так хотел Тунон (а Тунон хотел этого, потому что того требовала справедливость); мальчик кивнул ему, без слов желая удачи. Тени привели его в шатер Нерата, и он был готов обнажить клинки, как говорилось в официальных законах — «в случае сопротивления»...

 _Все хорошо_ , шепчет голос в его голове. _Продолжай вспоминать. Мы жаждем узнать о нас больше.  
_


	4. Узы (Баррик/Фуга, фем!Вершительница)

Фуга говорит: «он мой брат, но это ничего не значит, кроме того, что его папашка трахнул как-то мою мать».

Баррик сопит и, должно быть, краснеет под шлемом.

Вершительница фыркает: «И только-то? Большое дело!» — и аккуратно укладывает знание о родственной близости в воображаемую шкатулку секретов и слабостей. У Вершительницы тоже есть брат — старше на три года, любимый безумно и безгранично. Ради него Вершительница убила бы любого, удавилась бы сама, вцепилась бы в глотку Кайрос; вера в то, что они встретятся, когда война закончится, толкает ее вперед.

Фуга называет Баррика ворчливой грудой металла, Баррик Фугу — сумасшедшей девкой, но на привалах они устраиваются поближе друг к другу, а в бою дерутся спина к спине. Баррик уныло шагает за сестрой, когда их отряд приходит на выжженные земли Какофонии, неизменно встречающие трупной вонью, разноголосыми криками, калеками и сумасшедшими, но ест с ней из общего котла, спит с ней в одной палатке. Алый Хор изнывает от желания узнать, трахаются ли они, и если да — как именно; одноглазая женщина, подносящая Вершительнице воду и полотенце, хвастает, что поставила десяток колец на то, что гульфик у брони все же снимается.

Вершительница ставит двадцать пять — не потому, что верит в это, а потому, что кроме благосклонности Хора и сомнительного интереса Голосов Нерата ей не на что рассчитывать в этой войне.

 _Дитя_ , шепчет Голоса в ее голове. _Мы так соскучились по тебе. Иди же к нам._

Вершительница отдает одноглазой женщине грязное полотенце.

Шкатулка секретов наполняется постепенно; вокруг себя Вершительница не видит друзей, только союзников, а с союзниками нужно обращаться осторожно, чтобы они не превратились во врагов.

Ей не на что рассчитывать в этой войне, кроме Хора и Голосов Нерата, но она не хочет получить нож в горло или стрелу в спину. 

Голоса Нерата требует жертвы: глаза Фуги болезненно блестят, лицо Атли сводит гримаса отвращения и ужаса, Баррик молчит, как перед казнью.

Вершительница должна выбрать правильно, и она говорит:

— Фуга. 

Фуга смотрит на нее, как на достойного противника, который хочет ее убить, и бьет кулаком себя в грудь, дрожит — от предвкушения, или возбуждения, или восторга.

— Нет! — хрипит Баррик. — Нет, только не она! Если это должен быть кто-то из нас — пусть это буду я! 

Вершительница прочла достаточно книг из семейной библиотеки, чтобы знать, какими прочными бывают узы — между кузнецами и их горнами, между людьми и теми, кого они любят настолько, чтобы умереть за них. Фуга до крови впивается зубами в нижнюю губу и отступает, позволяя Баррику сделать выбор. 

Вершительница мысленно улыбается, когда дым в доспехах Голосов Нерата вспыхивает особенно ярко.


	5. Недопонимание (односторонний Алот/Эдер, м!Хранитель)

Дороги из-за дождей размыло, сапоги увязали в грязи, и оттого путь, который при лучших обстоятельствах занял бы дня четыре, грозился растянуться на неделю. Для ночлега приходилось долго искать место посуше; тот, чья очередь была дежурить, получал теплый плащ и флягу, а остальные устраивались под телегой.

Они сопровождали девушку-торговку из Каэд Нуа — она платила хорошие деньги и единственная в их отряде (кроме Эдера, конечно) сохраняла хорошее расположение духа, даже стуча зубами от промозглого холода. Она была красива — даже спутавшиеся в дороге волосы и красные пятна на обветрившейся коже не могли испортить ее настолько, чтобы это стало не так — и разговорчива; нежно трепала лошадку, тащившую ее телегу, по холке, и не считала, что эль хоть в чем-то уступает вину. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что уже на второй день пути Эдер начал смотреть на нее по-особенному. Они и ночами придвигались поближе друг к другу; впрочем, Алот и сам несколько раз просыпался от того, что прижимался к Хранителю. Тот всегда спал на спине, востроносый и бледный — и спросонок казался до ужаса похожим на мертвеца.

На исходе шестого дня путь им преградило дерево, свалившееся поперек дороги. Пришлось остановиться. Лошадь начала лениво объедать зелень с веток.

Хранитель посмурнел.

— Хорошее место для засады, — шепнул он Алоту. — Гляди по сторонам.

Он направился к Эдеру и нанимательнице; пальцы Хранителя легли на рукоять кинжала. Алот глянул на север — туда, где должен был скрываться во влажном тумане пункт назначения — и вздрогнул, уловив стремительное движение в полутьме.

— Слышь, вы! — рявкнула Изельмир во всю его глотку. — Справа, слепошарые!

Эдер и Хранитель рванули из ножен оружие, встревоженно заржала лошадь. Нападавший был ловок — Хранитель едва успел отбить его удар. Эдер кинулся на подмогу; Алот почувствовал, как закололо кончики пальцев еще не сотворенное заклинание.

— Стоять! — гаркнула вдруг нанимательница — так, будто полжизни проработала смотрителем в казармах. — Назад! Оба! 

— Мэл, — процедил Хранитель, не оборачиваясь. — Мы — твоя охрана. И мы, мать твою, охраняем тебя.

Но она его не слушала. Она спрыгнула с козел, увернулась от Эдера, попытавшегося было перехватить ее, и побежала к нападавшему. И он опустил оружие и раскрыл ей объятья.

 

Неприглядные наросты покрывали почти всю его голову, обнажая сероватую кожу лишь ниже носа, но, судя по блеску в глазах их нанимательницы, она видела в лице богоподобного нечто прекрасное. Хранитель равнодушно выслушал объяснения, отчетливо напоминающие извинения, пожал плечами и оживился лишь когда выяснилось, что дальнейшее сопровождение от них не потребуется.

Алот бросил на Эдера быстрый взгляд. Тот совсем не выглядел разочарованным. О разбитом сердце его внешний вид тоже никоим образом не говорил. Эдер, похоже, почувствовал, что на него смотрят, поднял взгляд на Алота, и пришлось торопливо отвести взгляд, чтобы не покраснеть.

_Если ты продолжишь пялиться и бездействовать, что-нибудь сделаю я._

Нанимательница тепло попрощалась с каждым из них, позволила Эдеру в последний раз потрепать лошадиную гриву и отдала Хранителю вторую часть оплаты.

— Приятно было работать с вами, — церемонно заверил тот, пряча деньги. — Несмотря на крохотное недопонимание.

Богоподобный улыбнулся, показав острые белые зубы.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. 

Когда они двинулись обратно, наконец выглянуло солнце.


	6. Кровь (Бледен Марк/фем!Вершительница)

Бледен Марк не умеет драться молча: то и дело дразнит, подначивает, шутит; с ним, конечно, не сойтись на равных, но это и хорошо. Вершительница терпит поражение раз за разом, Бледен Марк улыбается, и его желтые глаза блестят довольно, как у сытого зверя.

— Хорошо, девочка, — ухмыляется он. — Но ты сможешь лучше.

Она думает: может быть, вчетвером; он очень быстр, очень ловок, он годами, столетиями оттачивал мастерство, но непобедимых — нет.

— Даже не знаю, что тебе нравится больше, — говорит Вершительница; кровь кислит на языке и, кажется, шатается зуб. — Учить меня или дразнить меня.

Бледен Марк приподнимает выкрашенные в алый брови.

— А разве нужно выбирать?

Вершительница хмыкает, отворачиваясь к окну — восходит солнце, и в углах комнаты собираются тени.

— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что тебя можно ранить.

Когда она оборачивается — Бледен Марк все еще смотрит на нее. От тревожного предчувствия перехватывает дыхание, но Вершительнице удается не дрогнуть лицом.

— Думаешь, я играю не по правилам? — тихо спрашивает Бледен Марк и делает шаг вперед.

Тени тревожно вздрагивают, как языки пламени.

— Нет, — торопливо возражает Вершительница; она одна в комнате, он убьет ее. — Конечно, нет.

Кинжал танцует в его пальцах, и Вершительница решает: лучше сдохнуть, чем звать на помощь.

Бледен Марк подходит ближе — он пахнет охрой и кровью — и протягивает ей рукоять.

— Попробуй, — предлагает он.

Может, это проверка, может — насмешка. Вершительница стискивает в мокрой холодной ладони резную рукоять. И касается лезвием темной кожи — чуть ниже ключицы, чуть выше соска.

Кинжал Бледен Марка будто не режет, а кислотой разъедает плоть. Кровь — темнее, чем человеческая, выступает чернильной линией.

— Извини, — выдыхает Вершительница.

Бледен Марк молчит, и тогда она касается пореза губами. Его кровь — горькая и густая, перебивает привкус ее собственной. Вершительница лижет порез — вкус остается на языке, растекается по небу. Бледен Марк чуть вздрагивает, когда она снова прижимает лезвие к его коже — она хочет _больше_.

Он дает ей немного времени, дыша все тяжелее, а потом толкает к стене — и ласково оглаживает вторым кинжалом ее ключицы. Губы у него краснее обычного, — настойчивые, горячие — когда он целует ее. 

Бледен Марк забирает кинжал из ее пальцев, отступает на шаг, улыбается. Он говорит:

— Извинения приняты.


	7. Голос (Голоса Нерата/фем!Вершительница)

Алый Хор обожает Голоса Нерата и верит в то, что Вершительница пользуется его особым расположением. Оно — как метка, которая видна каждой безумной девке, каждому драчливому парню из тех, что носят красное; Опальные, говоря с ней, плюют себе под ноги и хмурятся исподлобья. Фуга среди своих тут же становится значительной особой — у костра ей уступают место и без устали подливают. Вершительница тоже быстро улавливает местные правила, кидает кольца в пустой шлем, когда затевается спор, хохочет над тошнотворными историями и глотает тошнотворное пойло, похожее на мочу, разбавленную кислым молоком.

Какофония извечно орет, как будто в ней встали лагерем не солдаты, а обсчитанные купцы, но встречает Вершительницу приветливо, как родной дом.

— Ну и грязная у тебя морда, — говорит Певчая с красивым бледным лицом и слипшимися от крови волосами.

Ее ватага радостно хохочет; одна из девчонок, с кривыми зубами и веселой улыбкой, щедро делится сморщенными яблоками.

— Ты иди к Голосам, — бурчит Фуга с набитым ртом. Сок течет у нее по подбородку. — Ночуем-то тут?

Вершительница кивает и передает ей ремешок дорожкой сумки. 

На приветствия она вскидывает руку или бьет себя кулаком в грудь. Алый Хор в вечерних кострах выглядит по-настоящему алым.

Голоса Нерата ожидает ее в своем шатре. Нетронутые фрукты в позолоченной вазе, судя по запаху, начали гнить. Вершительница шагает внутрь, слыша нежный шепот в своей голове:

«Здравствуй, наша дорогая Вершительница. Мы истосковались по тебе, по твоему мучительному присутствию, по твоим беспощадным вопросам»

Он наливает ей вина, подает бокал, ласкающе проводит холодной перчаткой по щеке.

«Ты все еще злишься. Конечно, ты злишься. Наша ревность была непростительно горяча. Мы раскаиваемся».

Вершительница делает глоток. Вино на вкус должно быть безупречно.

«Ты лишил меня языка», — зло думает она.

«Мы раскаиваемся», — повторяет Голоса Нерата, и она почему-то верит ему.


	8. Песня без слов (Вершительница, Фуга)

Она была совсем не такая, как другие девки из Хора — слишком чистенькая, слишком хорошо одетая; даже пахла ненормально — какими-то притираниями, которыми аристократы забивали аромат пота. Голоса Нерата велели Фуге беречь Вершительницу, а приказами Голосов пренебрегать не стоило — и Фуга послушно таскалась следом, приглядывая, как бы кто не пырнул их девку в спину, чтобы прибрать себе ее кольца. 

Дни сбивались в седмицы, а те — в месяца; неласковое солнце Ярусов покрыло лица и руки ржавым загаром, дорожная пыль намертво въелась в кожу и ткань. Вершительница вечно пыталась всех уболтать, язык у нее был подвешен что надо, но если дело доходило до боя — плясала не хуже любого хориста. Фуга никак не могла взять в толк, зачем бежать от драки тому, кто умеет драться; должно быть, этому учили глупые книжки, которые Вершительница читала вечерами в скупом свете костра.

Каждый из Ртов Голосов Нерата, который находил Фугу — в небольшой деревеньке на пересечении торговых дорог или в какой-нибудь заблеванной таверне — всегда задавал ей один и тот же вопрос:

— Что ты можешь рассказать нам о нашей драгоценной Вершительнице?

И Фуга говорила: умывается каждое утро, много болтает со стариком Лантри, и все о какой-то ерунде, любит драгоценные стекляшки, за словом в карман не лезет, за несколько месяцев так никого и не затащила в койку, слышит песню войны, но никогда сразу не срывается в танец — сперва вечно пытается договориться.

В Какофонии им всегда находилось местечко у любого костра; Вершительница неизменно первым делом шла к Голосам Нерата — и только потом находила Фугу среди прочих хористов. Пока передавали по кругу флягу, Фуга несколько раз успела подумать: что-то долго они сегодня. Явилась Вершительница, когда она уже изрядно опьянела, молча села рядом, и даже сквозь хмельную дымку Фуга поняла: что-то не так.

— Ты чего? — спросила она. Сунула флягу Вершительнице. — Глотни, полегчает.

Вершительница без слов отстранила руку; глаза у нее странно блестели.

— Не хочешь? — спросила Фуга; ей не хотелось волноваться о девчонке — но беспокойство непрошеным пришло само. — А я выпью. За Голоса Нерата!

Ей ответили нестройным хором. Фуга отхлебнула горького пойла и глянула не Вершительницу — мол, может, передумаешь все же? Та молча покачала головой — и вороватым жестом утерла красную капельку, поползшую из уголка губ.


	9. Прощание (Сафия, фем!Фарлонг)

Они прощаются у Ворот.

Сафия долго сжимает маленькую ладошку Фарлонг в обеих своих — пальцы у Фарлонг сильные, подушечки — огрубевшие от тетивы и струн, — и ей хочется повторять «так не должно было случиться», пока слова не обретут силу, способную менять реальность, но она говорит:

— Ты такая храбрая.

— Я никогда не забуду нашей дружбы. 

— Я буду скучать. 

Ганн подавленно молчит. Окку сердито бормочет на языке столь древнем, что ни один из них не понимает его — но прежде, чем Сафия вцепилась в руку Фарлонг, как в последнюю надежду, Окку уткнулся лбом ей в бедро и замер на пару мгновений. Сафия знает из книг: обычай касаться друг друга на прощание — ритуал, призванный передать другому частицу удачи, но там, где остается Фарлонг, удача ей не понадобится.

— Вам нужно идти, — говорит Фарлонг, и Сафия выпускает ее ладонь.

Ей, должно быть, предстоит очень тоскливая и очень одинокая вечность — единственному сосуду, способному удержать душу Предателя — но забвенье и боги не склонны к компромиссам, когда дело касается смертных. Если существует предназначение — то судьбой Фарлонг было стать той, что остановит его Поход.

Сафия прерывисто вздыхает, и Фарлонг обнимает ее за плечи и целует в щеку обветренными сухими губами.

— Не тоскуй, — шепчет она, и голос ее — странный, почти чужой. — Мы еще не закончили.


	10. Соглашение (Грамфрель/м!Хранитель; кинк, рейтинг)

Грамфрель ухмыляется, когда трахается. У него белые острые зубы, кожа — серая, как у трупа, за темными наростами не разглядеть глаз; в городах таких сторонятся, на дорогах — едва увидев, хватаются за оружие. Бог Циклов и Владыка Дверей не знает нехватки в последователях и просителях (Хранитель и сам порой, когда того требовало дело, примерял черно-белую рясу), а вот к отмеченным его прикосновением народ неласков. Хранитель, по счастью, человек без предрассудков — да и зачем драться, если можно договориться? Ему нужны были свои люди в окрестностях Каэд-Нуа — а Грамфрель умел рассчитывать шансы; когда их отряды столкнулись на перепутье, вариантов развязки было два. Договариваясь, можно было бы обойтись только деньгами — и дергаться потом в ожидании того, что кто-то больше заплатит.

К тому же, чего уж там, денег в кошеле водилось не то чтобы много.

Грамфрель оказался не чужд благородству — не стал требовать всего и сразу. Явился со своей ватагой в крепость седмицу спустя — его люди с улюлюканьем гнали пару дезертиров — и с осознанием собственного права заявился в отстраивающиеся покои. 

Хранителю было любопытно, как это будет, выяснилось — охренеть как больно. Член у Грамфреля от серо-лиловой головки и вниз тоже оказался покрыт наростами, утолщающимися к основанию. Грамфрель безропотно откинулся на спину и ждал, пока Хранитель себя подготовит — даже гладил по бедрам и животу, иногда прихватывая ладонью член и медленно подрачивая. Себя не трогал, терпеливый такой. Пол флакона масла слегка помогли делу, но Грамфрель все равно был самым большим из тех, с кем Хранителю довелось трахаться. Он опускался невероятно медленно, про себя отсчитывая вдохи и выдохи; Грамфрель молча подрагивал всем телом и проявлял чудеса стойкости, не толкаясь бедрами. Даже кончить тогда не вышло, хотя ближе к концу, когда боль притупилась, а Грамфрель начал вдохновляюще постанывать, у него все-таки встал. 

Наверное, после того раза стоило все же ограничиться деньгами, но Хранителю всегда говорили, что ничему его жизнь не учит.


	11. Скажи (Алот/м!Хранитель)

_Скажи ему_ , настаивает Изельмир, и Алот мысленно отвечает: _да, да, я скажу, обязательно, уже скоро._

Скоро — но не сейчас; слишком уютным выдался вечер, слишком тепло в плаще Хранителя, слишком приятно щекочет шею меховая оторочка капюшона. Курносая девчонка выметает сгнившую солому, а другая, помладше, возится у очага, и оттуда тянет сладковатым запахом сосновых поленьев. Наверняка обе — дочери корчмаря; старшая, когда подносила им пиво, смотрела только на Хранителя, и он улыбнулся ей и добавил к оплате пару лишних монет. Пиво густое и горькое — оно не нравится Алоту, но нравится Изельмир, и он делает пару глотков (маленькая уступка, чтобы она замолчала хоть ненадолго).

Эдер что-то шепчет Хранителю на ухо, ухмыляясь углом рта, и тот смеется. Они отлично ладят; на миг Алот ощущает себя лишним, и Хранитель будто чувствует — ловит его взгляд, улыбается — совсем иначе, чем той девочке или даже Эдеру. Алоту вмиг становится очень хорошо и очень плохо одновременно.

 _Хватит жевать сопли,_ неумолимо требует Изельмир, и ее раздражение отдается болью в висках, _скажи ему, а там пусть он решает._

 _Я скажу,_ обещает Алот, _просто не сегодня._

Хранитель заглядывает в пузатый глиняный кувшин и, судя по вздоху, обнаруживает его опустевшим. 

— На меня не смотри, — фыркает Эдер, раскуривая трубку. — Я слишком удобно устроился.

— Нет мне покоя от героических свершений, — сетует Хранитель и поднимается на ноги.

Алоту нравится смотреть, как он двигается — стремительно и плавно, даже когда направляется к стойке трактирщика.

— Эй, Хранитель! У тебя отличная задница, — кричит ему вслед Изельмир. — Спереди небось все тоже неплохо?

Алот шлепает себя ладонью по губам — но поздно. Слова уже произнесены; их эхо ясно звучит у него в голове. Изельмир удовлетворенно затихает. Щеки у Алота горят, как праздничные фонарики из алой бумаги, и во всем мире он не нашел бы столько силы воли, чтобы поднять взгляд от кружки. 

— Благодарю тебя, Изельмир, — весело говорит Хранитель. — Не оставляю надежды когда-нибудь узнать, солидарен ли с тобой Алот по этому поводу.

Эдер хмыкает, курносая девчонка продолжает скрести пол, Хранитель громогласно зовет трактирщика. 

Алот выдыхает. Если колесо Бераса и остановилось, то этого пока не видно.


	12. Тихие омуты (м!Хранитель/Алот, рейтинг, секс с посторонними предметами, асфиксия)

Алот с виду — отмороженный ханжа из тех, что вставляют только законным супругам, предварительно задув свечи и занавесив окно. Любит держать дистанцию, в чужое личное пространство не лезет, в свое не пускает. От пошлых шуток краснеет и неодобрительно поджимает губы. Небось все детство держался мамкиной юбки, а та нарадоваться не могла, что он «совсем не как другие мальчишки».

Впрочем, Алот все-таки был мальчишкой, и вырос во взрослого мужика. Член у него встал, стоило только напоить эльфика сидром и потискать через одежду. Колени Алот сводил совсем как юная девственница, и раздвинуть их хотелось просто нестерпимо, но Хранитель уговорил себя потерпеть. 

Хранителем его назвали почти везде, от Бухты Непокорности до Белого Перехода. Было у него, конечно, и свое имечко, мамкой данное, но с некоторых пор оно стало слишком уж хорошо известно городской страже парочки городов. К тому же, на свете водилось больше сотни его тезок. Хранитель — был один.

Алот скоро уперся ладонью ему в грудь, выдохнул:

— Это не лучшая идея. Ты... ты знаешь, почему.

— Если дело в бабе в твоей голове, — сказал Хранитель, — то мне все равно.

Не будь трех пинт сидра, Алот, наверное, возражал бы еще.

В комнате за десяток серебрянных выяснилось, что в койке Алот никогда не говорит «нет». Он краснел — ушами, шеей, всем лицом, смущался и отворачивался, но член подпрыгивал к животу, стоило предложить ему что-нибудь эдакое — или просто не скупиться на грязные словечки. В Академии для благородных девиц, или где там Алот учился, никто, небось, не знал слова «хер» — Хранитель первым делом рассказал ему, подробно и обстоятельно, где окажется его собственный и что для этого предстоит сделать. Алот смутился до слез и выдохнул: «Да, да, пожалуйста».

Потом он сказал то же самое, когда Хранитель, уже дни спустя, принялся обвязывать веревку вокруг его запястий. Повторил, как заклинаньице из своего толстенного гримуара, когда Хранитель выпустил изо рта его хорошенький член и вытащил из кармана нитку крупного жемчуга. Выдохнул, когда та наполовину оказалась внутри, и Хранитель спросил: «Еще?». Прошептал, когда Хранитель драл его сзади и положил пальцы на горло, не сжимая еще, но намекая, что может.

— Нет? — спросил Хранитель, когда предложил Алоту не идти в комнатушку, которую он, по идее, должен был делить с Эдером, а остаться в разворошенной кровати — тем более что из него еще текло, и отпускать его совсем не хотелось. 

И Алот остался, потому что не успел еще выбраться из койки — а ведь там он никогда не говорил «нет».


	13. Преданность (Таос-ис-Арканон, м!Хранитель, тяжеловесный пафос)

Тонкие витые свечи из Крейтума быстро плавились; они трижды успели превратиться в бесформенные огарки в бобешках подсвечников, прежде чем он услышал в коридоре шаги. Ожидание не было мучительно: душа его впервые за долгое время пребывала в покое и ясности.

Когда-то их было двое; вдвоем они преклонили колени перед Великим Инквизитором, вручив ему свои ничтожные жизни, вдвоем ступили на путь служения. Великий Инквизитор благословил их ничтожные жизни целью и смыслом, и слова его осветили путь их служения ослепительной истиной. Их было двое, пока в Иоваре не назрел гнойный нарыв предательства, пока ее вера не превратилась в гнилой плод, изъеденный червями сомнений.

Он называл ее старшей сестрой — всю свою жизнь, и еретичкой — весь последний год. Он любил ее, насколько мог любить человек, не принадлежащий себе — всю свою жизнь, и ненавидел, когда она, изломанная и изуродованная пытками, взывала к нему, как к брату — весь последний год.

Этой ночью Иовара умерла, и с ней — ее лжеистина.

Тяжелая кованая дверь в малую залу отворилась беззвучно, не скрипнув смазанными петлями.

— Великий Инквизитор, — сказал он, склонив голову.

Ему доставило бы удовольствие опуститься на колени и припасть губами к поле расшитой золотой нитью мантии. Особенно сейчас, когда все закончилось; осознать с упоительной ясностью, что его место — у ног Великого Инквизитора.

Но Великий Инквизитор не любил, когда перед ним лебезили, и тем самым лишал вернейших из своих аколитов счастья выразить их восхищенную преданность.

Он молча снял с жаровни бронзовый кувшин, в котором дымилось подогретое со специями вино. Рука дрогнула — сказалась бессонная ночь, — и несколько капель пролились на черно-оранжевые угли. По малой зале поплыл тяжелый томный аромат.

Великий Инквизитор не обратил внимания на его неловкость — не повернув головы, медленно подошел к столу, рассеянно коснулся ладонью очертаний вытравленной на нем карты и опустился в кресло с высокой, обитой бархатом спинкой. Руки с сухими длинными пальцами расслабленно легли на резные подлокотники. Великий Инквизитор выглядел всецело поглощенным своими размышлениями, и хотелось перестать дышать, чтобы не нарушить неумышленно громким вздохом ход его мыслей.

— Мальчик мой, — негромко позвал Великий Инквизитор. — Разлей вино и сядь напротив.

Интимность обращения застала его врасплох. Он подчинился — и замер, ожидая слов, которые ему предназначались. От кубков, свиваясь в спирали, поднимался пар — все более прозрачный с каждым мгновением.

— Ты сказал однажды, что твоя преданность мне абсолютна, — медленно произнес Великий Инквизитор.

— Ничего не изменилось — это по-прежнему так.

Великий Инквизитор придвинул к себе один из кубков, но не спешил делать глоток. В его медлительности было что-то тревожное — намек на неуверенность, которую никто не дерзнул бы заподозрить в человеке, столько лет занимавшем его пост.

— Ты остался глух к ереси Иовары. Но ты ее слышал.

— Да, — согласился он — голос почему-то упал в шепот.

— Я не могу позволить этой ереси жить дальше. Пусть даже — в твоем уме.

Он знал, что должен сказать что-то, но слова не шли ни на ум, ни на язык. Великий Инквизитор достал крошечный пузырек с бесцветной жидкостью, опорожнил ее в кубок, положил опустевшую склянку на стол.

— Твоя преданность мне по-прежнему абсолютна? — спокойно спросил он.

Длинные сухие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ножки кубка. На серебряных гранях были вытравлены цветочные узоры — переплетение листьев, бутонов и стеблей. Он не помнил точно, откуда у него эти кубки, но не сомневался в одном — их, как и все, чем владел в этой жизни, он получил в дар от Великого Инквизитора.

— Да, — хрипло сказал он, потому что это было правдой — как и все, что говорил Великий Инквизитор.

Этой ночью Иовара умерла, но память о ее лжеистине все еще жила в нем.

Великий Инквизитор протянул ему кубок. Мягкая ткань широкого рукава стекла к сгибу локтя, обнажив узкое, с выступающей костью и темной вязью вен, запястье. Когда вскрылась правда о Иоваре и ее ереси — он целовал эту руку, перемежая поцелуи с клятвами, что вера его по-прежнему крепка.

— Тогда выпей, — приказал Великий Инквизитор.

Когда-то их было двое; вдвоем они преклонили колени перед Великим Инквизитором, и с тех пор собственная жизнь ему не принадлежала. Он служил истине, которую открыл перед ним Великий Инквизитор. Он хотел умереть, защищая эту истину.

Он ощутил гордость, когда протянул руку за кубком и заметил, что она не дрожит.

 

Разбитые в кровь ладони саднили.

Он удивился тому, какие они узкие, маленькие — женские. Кто-то придерживал его за плечо. В жесте не чувствовалось враждебности — только грубоватая нежность и желание защитить. 

— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил человек — Эдер. — Эй, ты, что ты с ней сделал?!

Малой залы больше не было; и она, и пряный вкус вина на языке отступили в глубь тысячелетий. Оформились в сущее камни и коридоры герцогского замка. Женщина, которой принадлежало это тело, встрепенулась, попыталась вернуть себе контроль над этими маленькими ладонями, пересохшим ртом, узкими бедрами. Он отмахнулся от ее нелепых притязаний и почувствовал чужое отчаянье, густо замешанное на страхе. 

— Я мог бы прекратить ее страдания, — равнодушно произнес голос, который тысячелетия оказались не в силах удержать.

Он резко поднял голову; его стошнило. Он сплюнул кислую слюну, поспешил подняться, цепляясь за человека — Эдера! Воздух пах солью — рядом было море?.. 

— Великий Инквизитор, — выдохнул он.

За спиной кто-то взволнованно переговаривался — она знала их имена; Эдер обнимал его, поддерживая, женщина внутри истошно кричала, и от ее воплей прокалывало болью виски.

Великий Инквизитор посмотрел ему в глаза, и он снова почувствовал привкус специй и забродившего винограда. Он попытался шагнуть вперед — но Эдер удержал его, крепче прижав к себе; в щеку вжалась холодная металлическая пряжка.

— Великий Инквизитор, — беспомощно повторил он. 

Ужас от мысли, что учитель не узнает его, был стократ сильнее того, от которого кричала женщина в его голове. 

— Ничего не изменилось, — выдохнул он, и Великий Инквизитор без промедления отозвался:

— Мальчик мой.

Это было мгновение абсолютного, ослепительного счастья.

— Ну, это уж слишком, — пробормотал кто-то у него за спиной, и Эдер, чуя неладное, попытался задвинуть его себе за спину.

На поясе у него был нож с резной рукоятью. На этот раз он совладал с ней, скулящей внутри его головы, с огромным трудом — но удар вышел четким и быстрым.

Эдер вздернул ладонь к шее. Между пальцев засочилось красное. Он смотрел с детским каким-то изумлением, но послушно сделал шаг назад, когда его пихнули в плечо — и начал тяжело оседать на пол. Кто-то закричал — испуганно и зло. Женщина разрывала его сознание своей болью, захлебывалась рыданиями, рвалась помочь — Алот, скорее, Алот! Он понял, что тоже плачет, когда сделал несколько торопливых шагов вперед, не обращая внимания на оставленный беспорядок. 

Великий Инквизитор протянул ему руку — словно для рукопожатия. Он опустился на колени и прижался к ней в благодарном поцелуе.


	14. Солнце В Тени (Скейн, фем!Хранитель, Вершительница, Голоса Нерата)

Когда Хранитель шагнула в Солнце В Тени, и души мертвых подхватили ее, чтобы бережно поставить на ноги уже внизу, среди шепота мертвых и опушившихся мхом руин, — мир замер в сладком ожидании перемен. Тогда — и только тогда, ибо она не посещала его храмов и не преклоняла коленей перед его алтарями, — он взглянул в нее пристально. Ее душа походила на книгу со множеством страниц — некоторые слиплись от крови, другие пестрели записями на незнакомом языке. Он взглянул на обложку — и узнал эту книгу. 

Время двинулось вспять — будто опавшие листья взлетели обратно на ветви. Он перебирал ее жизни одну за другой, брезгливо отбрасывая не представлявшие интереса, и спустя десятки мужчин и женщин он нашел ту единственную, что значила что-то — будто драгоценный камень в кишках неудачливого воришки, спешившего припрятать то, что ему удалось стащить. Он увидел ее стоящей на вершине горного шпиля, с торжествующей улыбкой на губах. Солнце разбивало свет о ее посеребренный нагрудник. Где-то внизу — настолько далеко, что не видел Глаз, но он знал, что так оно было, — шумела армия под алыми стягами, добивая истошно орущих раненых и обирая мертвых.

Ее губы произнесли слова — на языке, даже записей на котором почти не сохранилось, — которые когда-то предназначались ему:

«Передай мой поклон Архонту Тайн».

Его множество превратилось в единство тысячи лет назад — принесенное в жертву их великому плану — задолго до того, как перестала существовать скованная Кайрос империя, и почти столько же никто не называл его Архонтом.

Он всегда знал, что ей сказать. Как нежно навязать ей свою волю. Как, ласково и безжалостно, сломить бастионы ее внутреннего сопротивления.

О, как же он жаждал встретить старого друга.


	15. Бог коров и рассветов (Эдер/фем!Хранитель, Алот, UST, флафф)

Алот был достаточно хорошо образован, чтобы понимать: ни одна из основных концепций мироздания не поддается упрощению. Счастье, несомненно, входило в этот список — и с тех пор, как встреча в Позолоченной Долине радикально переменила его жизнь, Алот отчаянно затруднялся определить, счастлив ли он.

Сперва обстоятельства, а потом и нечто гораздо более крепкое надежно связали его с Хранителем — и Эдером, потому что отдельно они существовали в восприятии очень немногих людей, как правило, не знакомых с ними лично. Алот путешествовал с ними несколько месяцев и по пальцам одной руки мог бы пересчитать случаи, когда видел этих двоих порознь: за столом они сидели бок о бок, на привале спали спина к спине и даже свою стражу стояли на пару — просыпаясь ночью, Алот не единожды видел, как они, низко наклонившись друг к другу, чтобы говорить как можно тише, обсуждают что-то (вероятно, коров и Эотаса, но Алот допускал и другие варианты). 

Алот не сказал бы им об этом в ближайшую тысячу лет — но он любил обоих гораздо сильнее, чем своих кровных родичей. Их забота порой носила излишний энтузиазм, а проявления чувств сопровождались излишним количеством прикосновений, но для них Алот был своим — и, впервые, может быть, за всю жизнь, Алот так себя и ощущал.

К сожалению, мир был устроен таким образом, что в каждой бочке меда надлежало наличествовать ложке дегтя.

Примерно раз в пару недель — сроки могли меняться в зависимости от обстоятельств — Хранитель изъявляла желание выпить с Алотом, и, после двух-трех пинт, непременно заговаривала об Эдере. Она была самым жизнерадостным человеком из всех, что Алоту доводилось встречать, и опечалить ее могли только лишние траты и какие-нибудь совершенно ужасные события — но магическая сила эля заставляла и ее страдать от неразделенной любви. Алот пытался намекать, что чувство Хранителя, вероятно, вполне взаимно, но, когда дело касалось Эдера, она отчего-то невероятно глупела и грустно повторяла, что он «красив, как Эотас» и «она счастлива уже тем, что он — ее друг».

Второй закон бытия — «беда никогда не приходит одна» — был так же неизменен: как правило, на следующий вечер после попойки с Хранителем, Эдер покупал Алоту выпить и ревниво выспрашивал, о чем они говорили, а потом сокрушался, что Алоту Хранитель, вероятно, доверяет больше — и переживал, не мог ли он чем-то ее оскорбить. В его речи был куда меньше поэтических сравнений, но зато — куда больше самобичевания. Алот грустно глядел в свою кружку и думал о том, что некоторым, похоже, просто нравится иметь повод для волнений.

Сам он не позволял себе и лишний раз взглянуть на красивого певчего из Старой Вайлии, иногда захаживавшего в Каэд Нуа; заранее смирившись с невозможностью чего бы то ни было, Алот — не в пример мудрее Хранителя и Эдера — избавил себя от множества печалей.


	16. Раскаяние (Грамфрель, фем!Хранитель, рейтинг, майндфак)

Невежды частенько думали, что богоподобные смерти слепые; Грамфрель, прекрасно видевший сквозь слой полупрозрачных наростов, порой даже подыгрывал их предрассудкам — когда было выгодно. 

Сука, которой принадлежал Каэд Нуа, народных заблуждений не разделяла; она была образованной, умной — и злобной, как тварь.

— Я не люблю жалеть о проявленном милосердии, — сказала она, не размыкая губ; Грамфрель всем телом чувствовал ее злость. — Может, в назидание стоило бы лишить тебя глаз — если мы смогли бы до них добраться — но не глазами ты дорожишь больше всего, певчий.

Она была в его голове — и он не мог ее обмануть.

Пеньки отрубленных пальцев зажили на удивление быстро — видать, палачи злобной суки использовали магию. Грамфрелю очень хотелось назвать ее так, когда, спустя несколько дней, она заявилась в темницу — он узнал эту тварь по звуку шагов еще на лестнице. 

Ему хотелось многое ей сказать, но толстая шелковая нить, стянувшая губы, причиняла боль при малейшей попытке открыть рот.

— Все в порядке? — спросила она у тюремщика.

— Да, м’леди, — пробормотал тот — жадный ублюдок, сперший у Грамфреля сапоги. — Только богоподобный в крайней камере, да простит меня Берас, последнюю пару дней молчит и не ест ничего.

— Он раскаивается, — притворно мягко сказала сука. — На это нужно время.


	17. Не повод для веселья (м!Хранитель/Алот, рейтинг)

— Я подожду, — говорит Хранитель.

Он улыбается, и Алот смотрит на его губы. Поспешно опускает взгляд и обнаруживает, что уперся ладонью Хранителю в грудь — жест, во всех культурах означающий одно и то же — призыв держать дистанцию.

Алот торопливо убирает руку; это просто нелепо.

— Не надо... ждать, — говорит он, потому что Хранитель заслуживает кого-то лучше, кого-то менее проблемного, кого-то... сейчас. — Я... просто не подхожу для такого рода отношений. 

Хранитель приподнимает бровь — на крестьянок Дирвуда это обыкновенно производит неизгладимое впечатление.

— Дело в Изельмир? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — говорит Алот и секунду спустя уязвленно признает: — Да. Но не только в ней.

— Тебе это... — Хранитель делает пальцами замысловатое движение — что-то из вайлианского языка жестов, — вообще неинтересно?

Алот отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как жар медленно ползет от шеи вверх, заливая румянцем щеки.

Ему интересно.

Иногда — когда они оставались в Брайтхоллоу на пару ночей подряд, и Алот мог позволить себе удовольствие уединения — он думал о предмете своего интереса особенно пристально. Ему всегда было неловко касаться себя — он никогда не был по-настоящему один, и ожидание колкой насмешки от Изельмир мешало расслабиться и погрузиться в мысли о чем-нибудь... приятном.

Ему нравились руки Хранителя. Раз или два Алот позволял себе представить, каково было бы ощутить их прикосновение под одеждой. Он лежал на постели, простыни которой пахли мыльным корнем и льном, и думал о том, что Хранитель, похоже, действительно заботится о нем — действительно хочет быть рядом. Алот не воображал ничего конкретного; пальцы скользили по члену, ритмично и неторопливо, пока образы в сознании не оформились во что-то более реалистичное. Тогда Алот ладонью зажал себе рот, заерзал на постели, сбивая простыни, задвигал рукой резче. Изельмир не мешала. Алот перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лбом в подушку, приподнялся на колени и позволил себе потеряться в теплом удовольствии. 

Кончив, он почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким, но что было еще хуже — он не жалел о том, что Хранитель не был с ним; ни на мгновение ему не захотелось, чтобы это была чужая рука. 

Где-то внутри его черепа Изельмир весело спрашивает: о чем ты только думаешь?

То, что Алот находит в себе силы не спрятать пылающее лицо за ладонями — настоящее чудо.

— Ты нравишься женщинам... — осторожно говорит он. — Полагаю, не только им.

— Мне нравишься ты, — отзывается Хранитель. — Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но от того, чувствуешь ли ты что-то в ответ, это не изменится.

— Тогда... чего ты хочешь от меня? — растерянно спрашивает Алот. 

Хранитель весело фыркает, и Алот неожиданно злится на него, потому что любовь — честное слово! — это совсем не повод для веселья.

— Чтобы ты попросил меня подождать, — тихо говорит Хранитель. — Когда ты будешь готов. Столько, сколько потребуется. 

— В конце может оказаться, что ты ждал зря, — предупреждает Алот — и сам понимает, что почти уже сдался.

Хранитель тоже это чувствует — но не сокращает расстояние между ними и не пытается поцеловать.

— Я готов рискнуть, — решительно говорит он. 

Ну конечно, он готов.

Алот абсолютно уверен, что не сможет пережить его разочарование.

Он слабо вздыхает — и спрашивает:

— Тогда... можешь дать мне время? Пока я не буду готов.


	18. Закрытые двери (Эдер/фем!Хранитель, UST)

Эдер услышал тихое позвякивание кастрюлек еще на лестнице. Потом, спустившись еще на пару ступеней, — заметил слабый свет в кухне и сразу понял: пройдоха Хиравиас решил по-тихому набить желудок. 

Намереваясь гаркнуть погромче и повнушительней, — исключительно забавы ради, против сытого Хиравиаса он ничего не имел — Эдер подобрался к двери и медленно потянул ее на себя. 

В комнате царил полумрак, — горело лишь несколько свечей да тлела в очаге пара крупных поленьев — но даже тусклого неверного света было достаточно, чтобы Эдер немедленно и безошибочно опознал в ночном воришке Хранителя. Она была одета лишь в незашнурованную рубаху и сапоги на босу ногу, распущенные волосы струились по плечам, и Эдер замер, ошарашенный, не в силах решить, куда ему хочется смотреть больше — на ее лицо или голые колени. Он прерывисто вздохнул, и звук оказался неожиданно громким в темной полупустой кухне.

Хранитель резко повернулась к нему, приняла защитную стойку и выставила перед собой ложку на длинной ручке, готовая защищаться. Эдер поднял ладони — пустую и ту, в которой были зажаты трубка и кисет табака. 

— Думал, это Хиравиас решил полакомиться остатками кролика, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он и кашлянул, гоня из голоса хрипотцу. — Но, сдается мне, за то короткое время, что я его не видел, он не мог так дивно похорошеть. 

Из позы Хранителя мигом ушла напряженность, и она с облегчением рассмеялась. Эдер подавил дурацкое желание спросить, можно ли ему смотреть на нее.

— Я тебя напугал? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Ужасно, — призналась Хранитель и полезла ложкой в сотейник. — Тут еще осталось рагу. Будешь?

Эдер покачал головой.

— Я не голодный. Спустился покурить. 

Хранитель бросила на него быстрый взгляд. Волосы то и дело падали ей на лицо, и она небрежно заправляла их за острое ухо.

— А я вот проснулась среди ночи с бурчащим желудком, — с очаровательной прямотой сказала она. 

Эдер издал смешок; ему все еще хотелось отвести взгляд — и в то же время, хотелось смотреть на нее, не отрываясь.

Хранитель задумчиво помешивала рагу ложкой, и Эдер, глядя на плавные движения ее тонкой бледной руки, невольно вспомнил, как она разгребала ладонями грязь, помогая ему найти следы давно отгремевшего сражения. 

Пальцы Хранителя вдруг разжались — ложка ухнула в сотейник — и она в два стремительных шага оказалась совсем близко к нему. Эдер почувствовал запах ее волос и мыльного корня; сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу.

— Что... — начал он.

Хранитель порывисто обняла его за пояс и прижалась щекой к груди.

— Мне так жаль, — выдохнула она. — Знаю, ты не хотел это обсуждать при всех — да и что тут скажешь... Я не знаю, чем руководствовался твой брат, но я... если есть хоть что-нибудь, что я могу для тебя сделать... ты знаешь.

Дурацкая трубка и кисет мешали. Эдер не глядя отбросил их куда-то на стол с овощами и осторожно коснулся ладонями плеч Хранителя. Она и не подумала отстраниться — и он позволил себе прижать ее чуть крепче.

— Спасибо, — шепнул он.

Хранитель прерывисто вздохнула.

— Могу даже попытаться испечь пирог, — нетвердым голосом сказала она. — Ну, такой, как любовница на одну ночь.

— Но самая лучшая, — со слабым смешком сказал Эдер. — Послушай, это... самое замечательное место, где я мог оказаться, правда.

— Кухня? — спросила Хранитель.

Эдер прижался подбородком к ее макушке.

— Ага, — пробормотал он. — Ты меня раскусила.

В очаге шумно треснуло полено. Хранитель медленно высвободилась из объятий, но не отстранилась. Когда он стояла так близко, Эдер видел и румянец на ее щеках и тоненькую трещинку на нижней губе.

— Я с очень невеселыми мыслями приплыла в Дирвуд, — тихо сказала она — Эдер знал и о ее семье, и о неудачной попытке изменить что-то в родной стране. — Была так зла. Не хотела ни во что больше ввязываться, думала: пора начать беспокоиться только о себе. А потом я встретила тебя, и ты все испортил.

— Выходит, из всего, что с тобой случилось в Дирвуде, я — худшее? — спросил Эдер, потому что мать, похоже, как-то уронила его в детстве, и вот это аукнулось ему теперь.

Хранитель улыбнулась.

— Выходит, что так. Не свезло мне стать разочарованной в жизни сволочью. Не тогда, когда ты на моей стороне.

— Я буду на твоей стороне, пока поганой метлой не погонишь, — пообещал Эдер.

Хранитель заглянула ему в лицо.

— Если ты... если ты хочешь... — она прерывисто выдохнула. — Спокойной ночи, Эдер.

Она проскользнула мимо него к дверному проходу. Он слышал, как она торопливо взбежала вверх по лестнице.

Угли совсем приугасли, подернувшись пеплом, гореть осталась лишь одна свеча. Эдер ощупью нашел табак и трубку и вышел на улицу. Ночь выдалась теплая — даже извечно мерзнущий Алот распахнул окна, и поэтому Эдер слышал его голос, непривычно веселый, и чей-то еще — эльф был не один.

В странном опустошении Эдер выкурил трубку, и тогда чувства нахлынули разом. Мысль, навязчивая и простая, отдалась дрожью в пальцах — он едва не выронил кисет.

Другого шанса может не быть. 

Эта же мысль погнала его наверх.

Эдер не помнил, где оставил трубку, подумал мимоходом, что стоило бы ополоснуть руки — пальцы терпко пахли табаком — но не смог заставить себя замедлить шаг у лохани с чистой водой. Он остановился только у двери в спальню Хранителя. Сжал кулак, выдохнул. Нужно было постучать, но что-то мешало. Мысли скакали, словно белки с ветку на ветку. 

Они хорошо ладили. Лучше, чем хорошо. Эдер и не помнил, когда ощущал себя с кем-то настолько свободно; с кем мог так долго говорить ни о чем — и так легко говорить о чем-то важном. Когда ее не было рядом, — хоть это и случалось нечасто — Эдер ощущал себя потерянным, за пару часов он умудрялся соскучиться так, будто не видел ее неделю. Он знал, с того самого момента, как они встретили Мервальда, чем все может для нее закончится — и знал, уже довольно давно, что будет с ней рядом, даже если она вовсе перестанет быть собой.

Сейчас, стоя перед закрытой дверью, Эдер понимал, что мог неправильно истолковать сказанные Хранителем слова; она могла передумать, пока шла по лестнице — но не это его пугало.

Раздался стук — изнутри. Эдер вздрогнул и невольно сделал шаг назад.

— Я слышала, как ты поднимался, — сказала Хранитель из-за двери; ее голос звучал приглушенно, но ночи в Брайтхоллоу были тихие. — Эдер, это ведь ты? Будет неловко, если нет.

— Да, — хрипло подтвердил Эдер. — Это я.

Она помолчала мгновение, потом спросила:

— Ты хочешь зайти? 

— Да, — снова сказал он, радуясь, что она не видит его лица. — Знала бы ты, каким дураком я себя ощущаю.

Он подошел ближе, уперся пылающим лбом в ощущавшиеся прохладными доски.

— Тоже чувствую себя глуповато, — сказала Хранитель. 

Эдер подумал, что она может хотеть его только на одну ночь — и даже это было слишком много и, одновременно, совсем ничего. За свою жизнь он побывал в постели многих женщин, и всегда это было легко и естественно, как и уходить из этих постелей. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я открыл дверь? — спросил он.

— Да, — сказала Хранитель — так тихо, что он едва расслышал — и сразу добавила: — Не открывай.


	19. Храм тысячи погасших свечей (Бледен Марк, м!Вершитель, омп; пре-слеш)

Человек пришел ночью, когда прозвонил третий колокол, и Жоуэн, до того приглядывавший за новым служкой, менявшим свечи, мгновенно обратил все свое внимание на него.

Он был невысоким и рыжим; должно быть — уроженец северо-запада Империи. Под низко опущенным капюшоном прятал шрамы, изуродовавшие половину его лица; пола плаща потемнела от грязи, но сапоги были почти чистыми — вероятно, человек прибыл верхом.

Невысоким он был — но его присутствие ощущалось так, словно он нависал над Жоуэном, глядя с немыслимой высоты.

— Рад приветствовать тебя, незнакомец, — сказал Жоуэн, встретив его под аркой сплетающихся у потолка центральных колонн. — Я — Хранитель Зала Справедливости. День и ночь здесь горят огни — ибо Справедливость никогда не спит. Если ты в затруднении, ты всегда найдешь здесь Вершителя или Вершительницу Судеб.

Храм Тысячи Свечей — так когда-то (еще до отца его отца) называли это место. Об этом Жоуэн незнакомцу, конечно, говорить не стал.

— Б-благодарю т-тебя, — тихо сказал человек.

Он скинул капюшон, и свет заиграл, заискрился в его волосах так, как будто они тоже были сплетены из пламени. Жоуэн невольно отступил на шаг; предчувствие дурного тугим комком толкнулось в грудь, лицо опалило жаром — как от открытой печи.

В последнее время Зал никогда не был пуст: с запада волной накатывала война, город вот-вот должен был захлебнуться в ней, и встревоженные люди с заката до заката донимали измученных Вершителей. Жоуэн ощутил ответственность за них — и хрипло сказал:

— Милорд, кем бы вы ни были, это место — Храм Справедливости. Прошу вас, обратите свой гнев... куда-то еще.

Человек улыбнулся.

— Не моей сп-праведливости, — сказал он; странным образом заикание ничуть не умаляло зловещего веса его слов.

Воздух стал тяжелым, как перед грозой.

— Милорд, — выдохнул Жоуэн.

Человек вытянул руки — ладонями вверх — и все огни, все свечи и факелы в Зале погасли.

Разговоры стихли. Жоуэн слышал только свое шумное дыхание, вглядываясь в темноту. Потом в ней вспыхнули две яркие золотые точки.

— Мне нравится твой стиль, мальчик, — произнес чей-то незнакомый голос; интонации в нем были мягкие, игривые. Спустя мгновение тишины, разбавленное звуком, к ужасу Жоуэна, напомнивший звук поцелуя, тот же голос спросил — совсем иным тоном: — Кто-то из них нужен тебе живым?

И человек ответил:

— Н-нет. Никто.


End file.
